


Strawberry

by renniejoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renniejoy/pseuds/renniejoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comparisons to fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasalticecream32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/gifts).



> A tiny bit of fluff for seasalticecream32, posted on tumblr a while ago

“Mmm, strawberries,” Irene declared with a decisive nod.

“Sorry, what?” Molly replied.

“I was just trying to think of what kind of fruit you would be. Strawberry, with your heart-shaped lips and your heart-shaped -”

Molly glared at her.

“- behind.”

“Oh. Well then, you’d be a cherry, for sure,” with a smile.

“I suppose the lipstick gave that one away. Why don’t you wear lipstick? Don’t tell me, it’s because of Sherlock. Never mind him, he’s an idiot.”

“I wanted him to be my idiot. But you’re right, never mind him. Did you know I can do the cherry stem trick?”

“More hidden talents, Molly? I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised. You certainly tie me in knots with your tongue. You’ll have to show me sometime.”

“Dinner? Tonight?”

“Anytime, dear. Maybe we’ll have strawberry shortcake for dessert.”


End file.
